Known shutter assemblies of the general type to which this invention belongs normally include clips or brackets, which are pivoted to mullions or side frames of an aperture, and which clip or brackets hold and locate the ends of louvres. Very commonly the louvres are of glass, but in any case the clips or brackets have portions which extend over parts of both the major louvre faces which are exposed to the interior and exterior of the room, when the shutter assembly is closed.
Such a construction has major disadvantages. Firstly, the clip portions mentioned are visible and, being often of metal are visually obtrusive. Secondly, they interfere with the desired close fit of adjacent louvres when the shutter assembly is closed. Thirdly, the clip portions exposed to the exterior of the room can easily be bent open, enabling the louvre to be removed and the room thereafter entered.
U.S. Pat. No. 2716786 issued 10 Jan. 1955 to J. A. Moore is typical of prior art shutter assemblies of this type.